The present invention relates to software, and particularly to software systems used between multiple individuals, likely at different locations, to enable the various individuals to collaborate more effectively than possible with present software programs and systems.
One troubling software issue of today involves collaboration between various users of information who are functioning together as a team. In many business environments, each collaborator is linked to other collaborators in only a subset of the projects that that collaborator is working on or has worked on previously. At any given time, any individual may collaborate with another individual on no projects, on only one project, or on many projects. Each individual also carries his or her own history of projects worked on in the past, much of which might be irrelevant noise to other collaborators with different historical backgrounds. Each collaborator accordingly carries his or her own emphasis and interests for each project, and may have a desired organizational structure for information which is slightly different or quite different from other collaborators.
Some collaboration software addresses these concerns through replication of information, copying information so each collaborator can have his or her own copy, which that collaborator can organize according to individual desires. However, replication and storage of the volumes of information handled in today's digital world is time consuming and costly, and the replication volume can often overwhelm the volume of original, new information. If one collaborator makes changes to the replicated information, such changes do not affect the information stored at an earlier time by another collaborator, and proper replication and storage of each change quickly becomes an impossible task.
Other collaboration software uses a single repository for original information, for which each collaborator is given access. Then if any collaborator makes a change, the other collaborators see that change the next time they access the information. However, usually when multiple collaborators have access and are able to make changes, all of the collaborators must share the same organizational structure for the information. A Wiki is a well known version of a collaboration database which gives broad access and change rights, but in which all users share the same organizational structure for the data.
Still other collaboration software involves distributed sources or distributed databases. Multiple storage sources exist, which are linked together for viewing purposes. While broad access is given, only the “owner” or “original poster” of the information has the right to make changes to the items so stored. The world wide web is an example of a system where only the “owner” of the information can make changes, but the information posted can be widely viewed.
New collaboration software is needed which permits multiple users to each have change rights to the underlying information, while simultaneously permitting changes to the organizational structure for the information which do not require sharing, such that different collaborators may have different organizational structures for the information but still have access and change rights to a single version of the information. The collaboration software should provide users with the option of working at remote locations. The collaboration software should also permit easy and seamless sharing of information and groups of information as intuitively as possible with the simplest command requirements possible, with such sharing occurring essentially instantaneously when the sharing commands are given.